


"It's not what it looks like!"

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests! [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jackie's things have been going missing for weeks. It's only when he looks for his hoodie that he gets any ounce of an answer.
Relationships: Jackieboy Man & Chase Brody
Series: Tumblr Requests! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579141
Kudos: 9





	"It's not what it looks like!"

Jackie let out a muffled wince, frustration growing deeper in his chest. There was a call for some gas station robbery on the corner of Parker and Colonel, and lo and behold: Jackie had been called to the scene. 

The only problem? His hoodie was missing. 

In fact, he’d lost so many of his belongings within the past few days he couldn’t count them anymore. It was shameful. Being the best hero in the city and losing the most important part of your outfit really wasn’t something he was proud of. 

“Chase! Have you seen my hoodie?” He called as he rummaged through his drawers. It had to be somewhere. 

“Nooo?” Chase’s voice cracked from a few rooms.

Chase’s voice never cracked. Unless he was lying. The same, 14-year-old-who-hasn’t-breathed-in-a-month voice crack Jackie knew too well. He’d found his hoodie. 

“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” Jackie chuckled to himself, pushing the hair out of his eyes and setting the things in his hands down. 

With slow steps, he walked his way down the hall to Chase’s bedroom door. It was shut, but not locked. A perfect invitation to walk right on in and…

See Chase sitting cross-legged, in his hoodie, surrounded by Jackie’s items that were previously lost…?

“I-I promise, it’s not what it look-“

“So you’ve been the one taking my stuff?” Jackie leaned against the door frame. 

“Uhhh...I just...Jamiehasotherstuffanddidnteven-“

“Woah, woah, dude. Chill. I’m not mad, bud. It even looks…” 

“Stupid?” Chase down at his hands. 

“Nah, just… comfy.” 

The two stood for a second, having a miniature staring contest. Chase wasn’t getting out of that hoodie. Jackie surely wasn’t going to get it himself. 

“Could you stay today? I’m sure the police could handle the robbery…” Chase looked up, a small, sad smile coming onto his cheeks. 

“I’m sure they can. Move over, dumbass.” Jackie pushed aside the twenty stolen pillows and blankets and fake plants and comic books. “And give me back my hoodie!”


End file.
